


Welcome To Toue's Life

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Welcome To Toue's Life

Toue sighed. He was aggravated. He tapped his pen against the brown office desk. He worked in your typical office place. Right now, he was writing a report. He hated it.

'Why the fuck do I need to do this?! This is pure bullshit!' He huffed angrily. 'Where the hell are the Olsen twins?! This is their job!' He argued with himself.

The said "Fuck it" and went to get some coffee. He walked to the kitchen and got a cup. Tae, a fellow co-worker, was also there. Toue growled. He poured himself coffee. 

He suddenly felt a slap on his ass. He stopped and turned around. "What do you want, Tae?" Tae smirked. "Nice ASS" Toue clenched his jaw. "Ok, for the billionth time, I'm not interested! I'm gay!! Look it even rhymes with your name! Remember that! 'I am Tae and Toue is gay!' "

Tae kept her smug look on. "You've still got a nice ass." Toue poured his coffee down her shirt. Tae gasped. "Want to play games, do we?~" Tae said seductively. Toue frowned. "I have a perfect game! Why don't you play a nice round of hide-and-go-fuck yourself?!"

Toue smiled sarcastically and walked out. The his boss stopped him. "Toue. I need you to give some paperwork to Trip and Virus for me" Toue nodded. "Alright" When Boss handed Toue the papers, Toue smiled.

He started walking towards his desk, looking for the duo. He spotted Virus talking to some blue haired guy Toue didn't give a shit about. "Mary Kate!!" He yelled at Virus. Virus huffed. "Paperwork, bitch"

Virus looked at the papers. "Well fuck me...." Toue scoffed, walking away. "I wouldn't wish that fate even on my worst enemy." The blue haired guy laughed. Toue shook it off.

Toue then spotted Trip. "Here's more paperwork Ashley." He handed Trip the paperwork and sighed. 'I forgot to actually get myself coffee...' He shrugged and looked at the time. Ten minutes to lunch.

'Yyyyeeeessss!!' Toue thought, sitting on his office chair. He continued his report, a tad bit more motivated. He grinned, almost finished with the spawn of Satan.

~10 minutes later~

Toue stood up and stretched. Everyone was leaving for lunch. He grabbed his bag and walked outside, waiting for his friend. (Yes Toue has friends. Shut it Toue haters.)

When Toue finally saw the black bob that belonged to his friend. He called him over. "Emo!!!" Sei walked over. "What's up, pops?" Toue frowned. "Out of all insults"

Sei laughed. "You can technically be my dad. Or grandpa." Toue nodded. "Touché, motherfucker, touché" Sei sighed. "You're over cursing again." Toue scoffed. "You think I care?"

"Apparently not" Sei responded. "Where are we going to eat lunch?" Toue pointed to a café. "There. I heard the soup was good." Sei nodded. "Sure"

They walked to the café and walked in. There was a couple before them waiting to be seated. "What happened with Virus? My brother told me you dissed him."

Toue raised an eyebrow. "Is your brother the idiot with the blue hair?" Sei frowned jokingly. "My brother's not an idiot. And yes, that's him."

Toue shrugged. "I don't know what was so funny" Sei sighed. "I'm sure it was one of your explicit, inappropriate, unkind comments." Toue shrugged again. "Probably"

Sei face palmed. "Do you have no shame?" Toue shook his head, seeing it was their turn to be seated. "Nope." The waitress looked at them. "Table for two?"

Sei nodded. "Yes please"


End file.
